Tied Together With A Smile
by XxXvanilla-skyeXxX
Summary: When Herr Commandant's eldest daughter comes home from camp, what happens when she meets Kurt Kotler? This is a story about what happened through out the war. Sorry if its bad but like I hope it's ok. Lv you guys! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my fanfiction about The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas. I am reading this book with my class and we haven't actually got that far even though we have been reading it for like a week lol! Well this is a Kotler/OC. Sorry if I get any of the names of the places or anything wrong! Also I have put in some more modern things like mobile phones and IPods. Hope you don't mind xxxx love you guys! Xxx**

It was a warm afternoon at Alkatraz, and Kurt Kotler was lounging around the yard with Gretel, taking in the sunny rays. All was peaceful and quiet, except for that horrible girlish giggle of Gretel's. Sighing, Kotler looked around for something to distract him from Gretel's foolish attempts to win him over. In the distance he saw Herr Commandant's son heading over to them with a determined look upon his young face.

''Hey little man! How are you?'' Kotler said, ruffling the young man's hair.

''I'm alright thanks. Have you seen any spare tyres around here?'' Bruno asked, looking around as if he was trying to express his point. But before Kotler could answer, Bruno shouted a name gleefully and dashed past him, nearly knocking Kotler to the ground in the process. Irritably, Kotler looked around to find the young man before he could get in any trouble, when he spotted a young woman who looked to be around his age of 19.

From what he could see, the woman looked petite, probably only coming up to his shoulder. She had long caramel coloured curls then shined like patent leather, what looked to be blue eyes surrounded by long lashes, a dainty nose and a Cupid's bow mouth. She had delicious curves that were covered by a simple white summer dress that came down to knee, which showed off her long legs that went on for miles and little tan sandals. She had three large bags around her, and this was a clear sign that she been away for a while.

''Bruno!'' she laughed, picking him up and swinging him around as he dashed towards her. When Gretel finally decided to stop staring at him, she turned around and saw the strange woman.

''Adelle! It's so good to see you!'' Gretel called out, walking towards the young woman. Like the gentleman he was, Kurt Kotler waited where he was, for he didn't want to seem rude intruding on their reunion. When he saw Gretel motioning him over, he went over to them.

''Adelle, this is Luitenant Kurt Kotler, he's part of Father's soldiers. Kurt, this is my older sister Adelle.'' Gretel introduced the two to each other, before turning to Bruno and ushering him away. Bruno asked her for help, and grudgingly she agreed and they both went behind the house, looking for a tyre.

''So Luitenant Kotler, how are enjoying working for my father?'' Adelle asked Kotler, looking at him curiously.

''I'm enjoying it very much, he is an excellent Commandant,'' Kotler replied, eyeing her bags. ''So you're Herr Commandant's eldest daughter?''

''Yes I am. Why do you ask?''

''Well he has spoken very highly of you Miss. He seems very proud of you.'' Kotler said smoothly.

''Aw thanks! In Father's letters he said you were very vivacious.'' Adele shot back, still smiling. Chuckling lightly, Kotler swooped down and picked up one of her bags.

''Oh you don't have to do that you know. I can manage perfectly well.'' Adele said.

''It's no bother Miss. It is my duty as a gentleman and a soldier to help pretty ladies like you with their bags.'' Kotler replied, winking at Adele. He took pleasure in seeing a faint blush cross her pale cheeks. Rolling her now confirmed blue eyes, Adele picked up her other two bags.

''No let me carry another one Miss.'' Kotler began to say, reaching out to take one of the bags from her hand. But as their hands touched, a surge of electricity shot through their arms, and Adele dropped the bag in surprise. They looked at each other in shock. It was several moments before Kotler cleared his throat and chuckled about static electricity. Adele smiled at him happily and after he swiftly picked up her fallen bag despite her protests, they made their way into the house.

''So this is where we will be living?'' Adelle asked him in disbelief.

''Yes Ma'am. Do you not like it?'' Kotler sneaked a glance at her shell shocked expression.

''Oh! Um, well, it's um, very, um, nice?'' she finished, biting her lip, fighting back a smile. Kotler smiled at her and laughed loudly. Suddenly a loud booming voice broke off his loud chuckles.

''Ah! If it isn't my beautiful fraulien! How are you my dear? I trust camp was good.'' Herr Commandant called out, making his way down the stairs to meet his daughter. He caught her in a tight hug and when he pulled away, Kotler could see pride shining in his bright green eyes.

''Yes Father, camp was good. Congratulations on the promotion! Is the Fury coming to dinner again? ''Adelle enquired, cocking her head to one side.

''Ah yes, he is coming in a week. Now when he comes, I want you and Luitenant Kotler to be at the table, for the Fury wants to meet you personally. ''Herr Commandant smiled at the thought of the Fury wanting to meet his daughter. But for some reason, Adelle didn't look too thrilled hearing that information, even though she had a happy smile on her face, Kotler could see the regret that flashed in her eyes. He looked at her questionaningly, and she just shook her head. When her father left, he called Kotler with him. Placing the bags down, Kotler followed close behind his Herr Commandant. Looking back, he saw Adelle wave at him before she went to look around the new house. Walking into Herr Commandant's office, Kotler shut the door behind him with a small click.

Adelle was shocked at the fact that her family and her would be living in a place like this, for usually her father was usually FAR pickier when it came to living conditions. Back in Berlin, her father had spent hours choosing the house, and when he had narrowed it down to just two, he took an hour deciding which of the two. Smiling fondly at the memory, Adelle nearly crashed into another one of her father's soldiers. He had white blonde hair and cold gray eyes. He was much taller than her, and he wore an ugly gray uniform and a malicious sneer upon his face.

''Who are you? ''The soldier hissed, taking in her appearance.

''Who are _you_? ''Adelle sneered, glaring at the soldier before her. The soldier suddenly smirked.

''Like what you see darling? I'm John Byder. I have to inform you though dear, you shouldn't be wondering around a place like this. You could get hurt.'' He grinned evilly at the mere mention of the word hurt.

''For your information, I happen to live here. And what gives _you _the right to walk around _my _house?'' Then everything happened at once.

The young soldier suddenly slammed her against the nearest wall and glared down at her. His grip on her arms was painful, almost bringing tears to her eyes. He pressed his body close to hers, effectively pinning her to the wall. Leaning down close to her ear he whispered menacingly,

''I would watch your mouth around me Missy, for you don't know who you are dealing with.''

Adelle shivered and tried to get free, but to no avail. He only gripped her arms tighter, this time bringing tears to her eyes. She considered spitting at him, but she knew if she did that then he would surely hit her. She felt a feeling of dread settle on her as she realised she was trapped. There was only one option left. Beg.

''Let me go.'' She whispered angrily.

''Not until you apologise for your rude behaviour you insolent little girl!'' He shouted, shaking her hard, banging her head against the wall. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, they did. The young soldier got fed up of waiting and struck her hard across the face. She fell down onto the dusty floor with a loud thud, clutching her injured cheek. She glared up at him with as much loathing as the Fury had for the Jews. He growled at her and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Suddenly a loud voice was heard echoing down the hall.

''Byder! What do you think you're doing?'' Kotler came rushing over in his gray uniform. He looked fierce and intimidating, despite being only 19. Byder seemed to cower under his glare.

''Sorry sir, but this wench was disrespecting me on the highest standards-'' Byder began to tell his excuse but Kotler cut him off.

''That gives you no right to hit a lady. Get out of my sight you worthless waste of space.''

And with that, Byder stomped furiously down the hall, making a tremendous amount of noise. Gently pulling Adelle up, who had been dropped onto the floor carelessly, Kotler checked her for any damage.

''By God! Your cheek! How hard did that bastard hit you?'' Kotler asked softly, gently inspecting her cheek.

''Hard. All I said to him was what gives him the right to walk around my house. After all he had been very rude to me so I decided to say something, and then he took it very badly.'' Adelle murmured, rubbing her sore cheek. Kotler sighed and pulled her close, embracing her. He rested his cheek against the top of her head. Adelle was shocked for a moment before she hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. They stood like this for a few moments, just standing in each other's warm embrace. Little did they know, Gretel had just come out of the kitchen with Bruno in tow.

They walked into the hall, oblivious to the fact the two were hugging. Then Bruno noticed them. He nudged Gretel in the ribs and pointed to the two in front of them. Gretel's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a perfect O. She looked shocked and hurt seeing the two hugging. Bruno just shook his head and smiled slightly. He had seen what had gone on in the hall, right from the beginning, and thought it sweet that Kotler was being so nice to his sister. She deserves love, Bruno thought to himself as he dragged Gretel back outside, she's been through so much.

'' Thank you.'' Adelle mumbled into Kotler's chest.

''I wasn't going to let Byder injure you, or embarrass the German army for that matter.'' Kotler said calmly, though feeling her stiffen at the mention of the German army. He pulled away, and looked at Adelle curiously. When he saw that she had tears in her eyes, he quickly pulled her into the sitting room, and sat her down.

''What's wrong? Do you have something against the German army?'' Kotler asked. When she nodded he placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He heard Adelle take a deep shaky breath.

''They killed my two of my best friends because they tried to protect someone.'' Adelle murmured, looking up at him with wide eyes. Kurt felt his own eyes widen too as he saw bare honesty shining in her eyes. Taking a deep breath again, Adelle began her story.

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Tied Together With a Smile. I hope you enjoyed it so much that you R&R! The second chapter will be up soon, so I hope you're as excited as I am! Love you guys! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Unfortunately I am going to put Adelle through quite a bit so sorry if you like her. Sorry if she is too Mary-Sue! If she is either PM me or Review and tell me what I could do to change her to less of a Mary-Sue. Thanks! Luv you guys!**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my first two reviewers:**

**_Mara Amon_ and _Caliindftw_**

**Your reviews meant a lot, so here is the next chapter!**

**Xxx

* * *

**

''It happened at camp actually. I went with my three best friends; Carole, Emily and Linda. At camp we shared a cabin with two little Jewish girls; Adva and Mary. They were the sweetest little things, and as they were quite a bit younger than us, we treated them like our little sisters. They were fantastic musicians, and as the camp we went to was for the musically talented, it was easy for us all to show off. But as it grew nearer the end of the 4 month course, the German army came in to do an inspection of the camp. They did this regularly, you see, and it was going normal, until they got to Adva and Mary. We could see they were physically shaking, and even though their performance was superb the German soldiers still decided to kill them. Now, none of us were very happy about it, and tried to stop them. We jumped on them and tried to take their guns away from them. But when Carole and Linda tried to, they shot them. They didn't shoot Emily and me because our fathers are high up in the Military ladder, and they didn't want to get gassed themselves. But after they shot Carole, Linda, Adva and Mary they just left. They LEFT! They didn't even offer their condolences! That is why I hate the German army so much Kurt. They kill innocent people for nothing.'' Adelle explained tearfully. By the end of her sad tale, she had tear pouring down her face. Kotler said nothing, only rocked her gently until she stopped crying. When she did, she turned to look at him.

''Thank you for listening to me Kurt, and helping me with that soldier.'' Adelle said, kissing him on the cheek. She left soon after that to collect her bags from the hall. Kurt just sat there watching her until she disappeared from his sight. Sighing, he placed his head in his hands. I'm falling for her, he thought, the one person I can't go for.

Rubbing his forehead, he got up and headed outside into the warm summer air. Breathing the smell of pine leaves, he headed off to his home in the woods. Just before he disappeared into the woods, he decided to look back at the house. He saw Bruno pacing in his room backwards and forwards as if he was trying to figure out a complicated puzzle. He saw Adelle in her room unpacking her things, but the last sight seemed to draw his attention. He saw Gretel in her room, just staring out of the window. She looked like Rapunzel in her tower, waiting for her prince. She looked down at him and just stared at him with a forlorn expression on her face. She seemed tired and puzzled, yet awake and determined. Turning around, Kotler made his way into the woods, aware of the eyes that bore into his back.

Gretel POV:

What does he see in her, I thought as Bruno pulled me away from the embracing couple. They made an unlikely couple, yet they were perfect for each other at the same time. It infuriated me to no end. What does Adele have that I don't? I pondered that question in my head, debating with myself. In the end I decided to ask Bruno what he saw before we walked in on the two hugging. Walking across to Bruno's room, I saw Adelle coming up the stairs, her eyes slightly red and puffy.

''Hiya Gretel!'' Adelle chirped, entering her bedroom. Why was she crying, I wondered, heading back to my room. Sitting at my desk, I stared out of the window taking in the last of the day's rays of sun. Then I noticed Kurt Kotler looking up at the house. I stared at him for a moment, trying to think like him. Bu it was no use. I couldn't come up with anything. Sighing, I made my way back to Bruno's room.

Letting myself in, I saw Bruno pacing the floor quickly, muttering unintelligible words under his breath. I cleared my throat and he jumped violently.

''What are you doing in here? Get out!'' he cried, coming closer to me. I snorted a very unladylike snort and plopped down on his bed.

''Get out yourself! Actually Bruno that's not what I came here to ask. I was wondering whether you could tell me what you saw before we went into the kitchen earlier and saw Adelle and Kurt hugging.'' I enquired, looking at him intently. So he told me everything he saw, and I was shocked at what I heard.

''So a soldier injured Adelle and Kurt came along and comforted her? So I still have a chance with him?'' I giggled excitedly, happy at the thought that I still had a chance with Kurt.

''Actually Gretel, I think that Kotler is already smitten with Adelle. Did you see the way he looked at her when they first met? And when he saw what that soldier did to Adelle he looked pretty mad to me. I think he may love her.'' Bruno exclaimed softly. Now that I actually thought about it, I saw what he meant.

I remember I did see the way Kotler looked at Adelle, like she was one of God's angels coming down from heaven, and I recalled seeing Kurt's face when he was with that soldier. He looked furious. He must really care about her. I felt my own face fall in disappointment. I jumped when I felt Bruno's arm gently touching my shoulder.

''You will find someone. Even though Adelle has found hers, that doesn't mean that you have to grow up so fast.'' Bruno said to me. I was shocked. Since when was the little twerp so ... wise? Smiling at him, I got up.

''Thank you Bruno. You have really helped.'' I told him opening the door.

''Anytime sis.'' Bruno replied happily. Closing the door behind me, I started to head back to my own room. Down the hall I heard voices whispering heatedly. Carefully walking towards the banister, I peered down and saw Father talking to the soldier who had injured Adelle. Father looked pretty angry and he seemed to be disciplining him horribly. Just as I was about to walk away, I saw the young soldier look up at me and wink.

Blushing brightly, I dashed into my bedroom and shut the door as quietly as I could. Sitting down on my bed, I run a hand through my dark hair. What had just happened?

**A/N: Hi everyone! Well I hope you are liking the story so far. It is really late right now so I am sorry if the chapter isn't the best one so far. If you R&R you can tell me exactly what you think! Well thanks for reading! Lv you all! Xxx**


End file.
